


Proper Care And Maintenance

by taichara



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: You do what you gotta do, whether naked apes get it or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Proper Care And Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumei108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/gifts).



_Honestly, what were they expecting. To see me scratching up one of the trees?_

Servillah's muzzle wrinkled in a faint snarl -- that progressed quickly through further wrinkling of wry amusement, and then a whisker-flare of a sigh that echoed the sound of the rasp against her claws.

Not the tips, mind. Those, she'd already snipped like any sensible person. The _sides_ of her claws, to loosen the sheaths free and get herself back into fighting trim before the Order tried again --

_The look on Sieg's face, though ..._

_Maybe next time I'll ask if he's volunteering to be the scratch post._


End file.
